Times up, Search for mom and dad
by lovlyangl
Summary: When Mac and Stella are kidnapped for a game of revenge, 17 year old MaKayla must have her uncles find them before 48hrs are up or they will die. Full Summary Inside/ Mature Themes/Violence/ Reviews Welcome.
1. Taken

**Times Up Three. Finding mom and dad.**

**Written by MacsLovlyangl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own the CSI:NY characters. Just MaKayla and the story.**

**.........................................................................................................**

**When 17 year old MaKayla comes home from school she finds her home in destroyed. Calling for her mom and dad she gets no reply. Running into their room she notices the blood on the floor and bed. Then she sees the mirror. Finding out her parents have been kidnapped, she calls her uncles to find them. Knowing the clock is ticking and the clues needs to be solved. It's up to Adam and Sheldon to work together and figure out the puzzle before Mac and Stella are killed.**

**..........................................................................................................**

MaKayla... MaKayla sweetheart. Time to get up for school." yelled Stella.

"Coming mom. Just hold on." MaKayla yelled from her room.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled. Being a senior sure had its advantages.

"Hello beautiful, look at you looking so sexy and hot." she winked at herself.

"Oh yes. MaKayla was now seventeen, she stood 5ft7in and had long curly auburn hair that flowed to her waist. Her eyes were a stormy green and her body belonged to a women. Her waist was narrow, her hips perfect and her breasts were rather large. Something her father hated when she left the house in low cut shirts. Oh she could remember the arguments....

_"Stella... talk to your daughter. She has the body of a woman and has no right wearing that kind of shirt in public. Make her change." _and her mother would reply..._ "She's a young lady Mac, what do you expect her to wear? A wheat sack?"_

Laughing she new her father would kill her if he found out she was dating Jackson. Jackson was twenty-five years old and had gorgeous dark looks, he was also a Rookie. Giving herself one last look, she smiled.

Today she had chosen a black mini skirt that went just below her hips and a black tank shirt with white overtop jacket. Oh yeah... daddy was going to throw a fit for sure.

Running downstairs she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the juice from the fridge. Turning to face her daughter Stella sighed...

_"Why must you aggravate your father everyday sweetheart? I've told you a million times. Where jeans with a t-shirt and change at school."_

"Oh come on mom. You two need to talk. You both give teenagers bad ideas. Dad is turning 65 and your turn..."

"Don't say it young lady." warned her mom.

"Fine. You're turning 29 and you're both having another child. Think how that baby is going to feel when he introduces you in high school. You'll be walking with your cane and dad will be in his wheelchair gummy with no teeth, making a fool of my sister or brother. God you two just didn't think, did ya?"

Feeling the swat on her ass, she screamed...

"Oww... damn it daddy. What was that for?" asked MaKayla as she rubbed her bum.

"That's a warning that when I'm 90, I'll still be spanking you. Even with no teeth." said her dad. "What have I told you about your clothes, MaKayla?"

"Um... I don't know dad. Oh wait... I know... they're not short enough MaKayla. You must wear more revealing clothes young lady, else you will find yourself grounded."

Feeling the newspaper smack her she ouched for a second time.

Stella laughed. Being seven months pregnant again she was huge. After three ultrasounds the doctor had told them it was only one.

"Morning Mac."

_"Morning love. I missed you._" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and their child, kissing her neck.

"See mom. I told ya. It's you two that give teenagers ideas. Anyway... I gotta go. Love you both. See you tonight."

"Bye sweetheart. Have a good day." yelled her mom. "How was your night Mac? Busy?"

"No love. It was pretty quiet. The boys said hello and to let you know that they will be here for dinner on Sunday. said Mac.

"Okay, did you want some breakfast?" asked Stella.

Giving his wife one of his heated looks, he took her hand and lead her to their room.

"Oh Mac, you're so naughty." laughed Stella.

.......................

Meanwhile they were watching from across the street. Getting out of the car they walked over and walked inside.

"Do you have the chloroform?"

"I do. This should be easy. The guys are ready in the yard with the van right?"

Checking the back he said... "Yeah, now lets get this done."

Heading upstairs they neared the room and seen Stella fully dressed on top of Mac. Rushing in, they pulled her off and chloroformed her while the other guy took down Mac with a fight. Knocking things over and trashing the room they battled down the stairs and into the living room. Smashing over the table and the chairs the chloroform finally did its job knocking Mac out.

"Let's get them in the van."

Placing them in the van that was waiting in the yard. They slammed the doors and watched the van take off. Heading back into the house they wrote on the mirror in red marker.

"You have 48hrs to solve this puzzle. If you haven't figured it out by then. The Taylor's die."

"Here are your clues. _First part, you must scramble the name. It's two words...CASZYECAR. _Your second clue is_ "the person I am doing this for was once a cop. Search hard and work fast. 48hrs and the two detectives die._"

"Come on man, we need to get out of here."

"Chill man. I'm right behind you."

Taking off out of the house, they got into their car and sped off.

...........................

When Stella and Mac woke they realized they were in a storage shed. Trying to focus Mac reached for Stella.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked as he shook her.

"Mm... I have a headache Mac. What happened?" asked Stella. "Oh God... you're bleeding Mac."

Feeling his head, Mac noticed the blood.

"It's not deep love. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Mac.

"I think so. Where are we?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure love. If I'm not mistaken it's some kind of storage shed. said Mac.

"You don't think they have MaKayla, do you Mac?" cried Stella.

"Sh... I don't think so love. If they did she would be here with us."

Holding his wife tight, Mac heard the window open.

"So you're awake. Very good. Do you know why you are here, Mac?" asked the voice.

"No... if it's me you want, then let my wife go." said Mac.

Tossing in four bottles of water he continued...

"Doesn't work that way Mac. I mean... she's connected. Isn't that what you always Mac. Everything is connected. Anyway... I left your team some clues. Let's see how smart they really are. I gave them 48hrs to find you and your wife. If you haven't been found by 48hrs this storage shed you are in will blow. A little harsh I know. But that's life."

"Wait... just wait. My wife is pregnant. She needs to eat. You can't expect her to starve for 48hrs." said Mac.

"Why not? You'll both be dead by then anyway." said the voice.

Hearing the little window shut, silence now filled the room.

tbc...


	2. Clues and Evidence

Meanwhile... after school MaKayla was talking with Rhonda when seen Jackson waiting for her.

"Now there is the man of my dreams?" purred MaKayla. "I'll see you tomorrow Rhonda."

"Hello beautiful. Miss me?" he asked as he wrapped her in his arms.

_"Mm... always."_ said MaKayla as she raised herself up on tiptoes and passionately kissed him.

Wild now, Jackson pinned her to the wall and roamed his hands down her body and under her short skirt. Hearing MaKayla's sigh as his fingers slid over her folds he stopped.

"Whoa... we need to stop MaKayla. We're in public and I'm in uniform." said Jackson trying to regain his wits.

_"Mm... then let's go home. Mom and dad won't be back till later. I need you to love me with your beautiful thick fingers and tongue."_ she laughed.

"You are so bad, girl. If your father and my mentor ever found out about us. We'd both be dead."

"Doesn't matter Jackson. I'd still love you, even in death."

Feeling her intense stare, Jackson knew she was telling the truth. She really did love him, as much as he loved her.

"Do you still remember the first night we met?" asked MaKayla.

"How can I ever forget." said Jackson. "You came running into the station to give your uncle Flack hell for telling on you and your girlfriends about the traffic violation. I also remember Flack telling you that if you learned to behave and act, like a young woman your uncles and parents raised you to be, he'd have nothing to complain about."

"That's right. Then you yelled over and said... "give her a break Flack. She's beautiful and if I was the officer that gave her the violation, I'd have gotten her number too." said MaKayla.

"Mhm... then Flack said... "keep your eyes and hands off our little girl. Or you'll deal with all her uncles." said Jackson.

"Oh... but the funniest part was when they made uncle Sheldon talk to you. I still remember you looking at him as you said... "I'm sorry Sheldon but she's so amazingly beautiful. Then he said... "Don't make me put my own nine mil in your black ass." laughed MaKayla.

"Hah... yeah. Sheldon Hawkes has always been my mentor. He helped me alot with my decision to become a cop. He always told me that no matter how high you soar, you can always find another mile in you to soar above the goal you have already reached." said Jackson.

"I know." said MaKayla as watched Jackson's gorgeous brown eyes come to life. Then as they traveled down his heated, strong muscled body and thighs, she felt herself shudder. She knew it was only a matter of time before they finally hit a home run. For every other base had been covered twice over.

"I felt that MaKayla. Let's get you home so I can take care of your needs." he laughed taking her hand.

......................

When they arrived at home MaKayla noticed the front door was slightly ajar. Opening it she called...

"Mom... dad... are you home?" Walking into the dinning room she seen the table and chairs knocked over and blood on the carpet. Running upstairs screaming their name, she seen the damage to the bedroom and more blood. Then she looked up and said...

"Call it in Jackson. My parents have been taken."

While Jackson called it in, MaKayla read the mirrored clues again...

__

"You have 48hrs to solve this puzzle. If you haven't figured it out by then. The Taylor's die. Here are your clues. _First part, you must unscramble the name. It's two words...CASZYECAR. _Your second clue is_ "the person I am doing this for was once a cop. Search hard and work fast. 48hrs and the two detectives die._"

.....................

When the team arrived on scene, they found Jackson with MaKayla sitting on the couch.

"Jackson? What are you doing here?" asked Flack.

"I called it in. I seen MaKayla on her way home and gave her a ride. When we got here the door was ajar."

"MaKalya, what's going on, sweetheart?" asked Flack.

"Someone has mom and dad. I came home and found the place in destroyed. There's blood in the dinning room and upstairs in mom and dads room. There is also a puzzle left in red marker on the mirror. Someone is playing a dangerous game and my parents are the prize." she cried.

"Calm down sweetheart. We're going to find them. Jackson take my keys and take MaKayla to my place." said Flack.

"Sure. No problem." said Jackson as he helped her to the car.

Once MaKayla was out of ear shot Flack said...

"We take no other call outs today. This is the only one we are working on. Sheldon... you and Adam take the bedroom. See what you can figure out from that puzzle, and make sure to print the whole room. Leave nothing out. Danny... I want you take the dinning room. I'm going to talk with the neighbors." said Don.

Walking to the next house, Don knocked on the door.

"Hello." answered the elderly lady.

"Hello. I'm detective Don Flack, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the Taylor's."

"Oh they are such a lovely couple. Their daughter is such a sweetheart. Though with you being a detective you should know them already." she said.

"I do ma'am. By chance did you see anyone in or around the Taylor's home this morning?" asked Don.

"No... the only thing I noticed was the Pest Control van in their backyard. I couldn't figure out why it would be against their back door. Most pest control people come through your front door." she said.

"Did you happen to see who was driving? Or do you remember what they looked like?" asked Don.

"I'm afraid not. You see my son calls me at 9:45 every morning. Are the Taylor's okay?" she asked.

"We hope so ma'am. Thanks for your help." Don said as headed back to the Taylor's. Walking in the door he heard Danny...

"Lots of activity in here Don. Several prints and blood splatter. Let's hope that Mac got in a few good ones and left us some DNA." said Danny.

Nodding his agreement Don headed upstairs to check on Sheldon and Adam.

"What did you guys find?" asked Don.

"Same as Danny. Lots of prints, blood, and torn clothing. Though I won't know for sure if it belongs to Mac, Stella or the suspect," said Sheldon. We also have two clues the suspects left us. One is a word that we are still trying to unscramble, the second is a reason as to why Mac was taken."

"Which is?" asked Don.

"It seems this is a game of revenge for an ex-cop." said Sheldon.

"An ex-cop? Christ which one?" asked Don.

"That's for us to figure out. We have 48hrs, or Mac and Stella die." said Sheldon as Don's cell phone went off.

"Flack."

"Ah yes. detective Don Flack. It's been a long time since you got involved with Mac against someone who means something to me. Someone who has now become part of my life. Anyway... I won't keep you long. I just wanted to let you know that I will call back in 48hrs. If you haven't figured out who I am. Then the CSI family loses two of its members. However... if you can figure out the puzzle? I'll be under arrest and I'll tell you where you can find them. "

"Why should I believe you'll let them live, even if we figure out your clues?" asked Don.

"Cause the person I'm doing this for is a man of his word. He believed in the brotherhood oath that was made up long ago. Cop protects cop. Except somewhere along the way you forgot that Donald. But that's okay. Cause the Taylor's are paying for their involvement. What a guilt to live with, knowing that you could have stopped this all those years ago. Oh yes... he remembers the guilt on your face so well. Anyway... you'll be hearing from me soon. Click, as the line went dead.

"Who was it Don?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't know. It was the suspect that has Mac and Stella. We need to get this stuff back to the lab. Time's wasting." said Don.

"What are you leaving out Don? Tell us?" said Danny.

"Whoever is doing this, mentioned that he was seeking revenge for someone close to him. He also said that I could have stopped this from happening long ago. Now let's go. We've wasted enough time." said Don as they headed back to the lab.

.....................

Back at the storage facility Hector yelled...

"Lance go check on the Taylor's. Take these two powerbars with you. Toss them through the window. As for you two. Take that van and drive it into the water. Quickly before they trace it."

Once Hector was alone with Rhonda she said...

"Hector are you sure your father would want you to do this?"

"Are you questioning me?" asked Hector.

"No. Not at all. It's just your father harbors no guilt toward Don or Mac. He understood that they were doing their job. Your father lied about you being his son, he hid evidence to protect you. I really don't think he did all that, to have you become vindictive against others. The lady detective is pregnant. She needs proper food, not powerbars." said Rhonda.

"Listen to me Rhonda. It's not going to matter. They will be dead in 48hrs anyway." said Hector.

"What? You didn't say anything about killing them. You said this was just a bit of revenge. You promised to let them go." panicked Rhonda.

"Did I? Hm... I guess I forgot to mention I changed my mind." said Hector.

"Christ... this is too much for me. I'm sorry. I go too school with MaKayla. There is no way I can hide the guilt I'd feel. Count me out." said Rhonda as she tried to leave.

*Bang*

Running from the storage bin, Lance seen Rhonda dead with a bullet through her chest.

"What the hell ya' doin' man? This wasn't s' pose to go down. Fuck man, you're nuts. I want no part of Crazy Aces anymore. C-Dog should have never let you take over. I'm outta here." said Lance running for the door.

Taking aim with his gun, Hector couldn't get the bullet to expel from the chamber. Leaving Lance able to escape.

tbc...

**...................................................**

**Thanks for the review :)**


	3. To protect and love

Back in the storage locker Mac and Stella heard the shot.

"Mac... what is going on out there?" asked Stella.

"I don't know love, and right now I don't really care. My only concern is you and our child. I want to know how you're feeling?" asked Mac.

"I'm fine Mac. The baby is resting comfortably. Please stop worrying." said Stella as she caressed his face.

Pulling her back against him, he rested her head on his chest. Then taking his hands, he wrapped them around their child using slow sensual strokes, to massage him or her.

"Mm... feels wonderful Mac. I just hope that MaKayla isn't hurt or kidnapped. I wish I could check on her. I'm so scared not knowing Mac." she cried.

"Sh... please sweetheart. Don't cry. Our daughter will be well taken care of by her uncles till we get home. Just try and rest love."

Turning her head up to meet her husbands. Stella softly kissed his lips as her tears fell onto them. Deepening the kiss Mac knew what she needed to help her rest. Sliding his hand down the waist band of her pants, he placed the pad of thumb on her bud while giving her two of his thick fingers. Dueling with passionate need as his strokes became more bold. Leaving her to cry out and buck her orgasm onto her husbands fingers.

Quiet now, Mac tried to think which officer would be so hell bent on revenge.

.............................

On the drive over to her uncles MaKayla said...

"Jackson. I don't want to go too my uncles. Please... take me to your place. I don't want to be alone." she shivered.

Reaching for her hand he said...

"What about Flack? What are you going to tell him?" asked Jackson.

"The truth if I have too. I love you Jackson. I love you and need you. Please... just take me to your home."

Jackson tried to calm her shivers. Pulling over to the side of the road. He pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried.

"What if I never see my mom and dad again? Or meet my new baby? God I'm so scared Jackson." MaKayla cried.

Flipping up his cell, Jackson called Don's number and passed the phone to MaKayla. He still wasn't sure about telling everyone. Especially with their age difference.

"Here MaKayla, I dialed your uncles number for you." said Jackson.

Listening to it ring, she heard...

"Flack."

"Uncle Flack it's MaKayla. I just needed to let you know I don't think I'm going to your place. I'd really like to stay with Jackson. I need him uncle Flack. Please don't be angry."

"You what? Jackson? You've got to be kiddin' me. Put him on." yelled Don.

Taking the phone from MaKayla, Jackson said...

"Yeah Flack?"

"You have five second to tell me why I shouldn't shoot you in the ass?" yelled Don.

"I'm sorry Flack. Hopefully by telling you I love her, will help." said Jackson.

Don sighed deep. He knew he didn't have time for questions right now.

"Fine. Take her to your place. I'll be by later to check on her. If anything happens to her while in your care. We will all shoot you in the ass. Catch my drift?" said Don.

"I do. Don't worry Don. We'll see ya later." Flipping down his phone MaKayla noticed Jackson's hands shaking.

"Jackson? You're shivering. What did he say?" asked MaKayla.

"He said if anything happens to you while in my care. They'll all shoot me in the ass. Catch their drift?" repeated Jackson.

MaKayla cried._ "Gotta love my uncles."_

_"Hey... hey... come on MaKayla. I promise your parents will be fine. If anyone can find them it's your uncles. Let's get you home."_

_........................  
_

Pulling up in front of his flat. He parked the squad car and helped MaKayla out. Walking into the main door of his flat he seen Downey.

"Hey Downey. How's it going?" asked Jackson.

"Not bad Jackson. Who's the lovely lady?" asked Downey who had been security in Jackson's building for years. He was eighty if a day.

"This is my lovely girlfriend MaKayla. MaKayla this is Downey."

"It's wonderful to meet you," she cried.

"You too sweetheart. But why would a beautiful girl like you be cryin' now?" asked Downey.

"She'll be fine Downey. She's had a rough day." said Jackson as they headed to the elevator.

Nearing the top floor they exited the elevator.

"It's the first flat on the left." said Jackson as he unlocked the door. Walking inside MaKayla tried to remember how to breathe.

"Holy crap. I had no idea your flat was so fully furnished and decorated."

Then she seen the little chocolate lab puppy come running from the room with a chew toy in its mouth.

"Aw... oh... look at him." said MaKayla. "Hi there. Hi little guy, what's your name?"

"This is Walker. Walker this is MaKayla." said Jackson as he took her jacket and hung it up. "I'm just going to get changed MaKayla. I'll be right out."

Picking up the puppy in her arms she snuggled him. Looking around she still couldn't believe how well furnished his flat was. He had top of the line electronics, furniture and amazing art that covered his walls. Her uncle Sheldon had told her how Jackson came from money. But he also told her that everything Jackson had, he earned by working his butt off and going to school. He believed that money should be something you earn. Not something you take for free.

Laying down, she sank into the leather sofa. Curling her legs under her, she fell asleep with the puppy in her arms.

.......................

Coming back out of his room Jackson found her sleeping with tears in her eyes. Carefully removing the pup, he picked MaKayla up and carried her to his room. Laying her on his king size bed he pulled back the comforter to cover her when she woke. Reaching up her hand she whispered...

"Stay with me, Jackson. I need you to love me." she cried.

Laying down beside her he wrapped her into his arms. Then leaning toward her ear he whispered...

_"Are you sure MaKayla? I don't want us to make love for the wrong reasons. You are in alot of pain right now with your parents disappearance. If we do this, it needs to be because we both want it. You are giving me a wonderful gift. One that I intend to keep forever. Which means this is forever. You're mine and I'm yours. Understand?"_

Looking into Jackson eyes she felt her stomach somersault, as her pulse raced.

_"Yes Jackson. I'm sure. I'm ready to love you forever."_

Lowering himself to the bed, he caught her hands and weaved his fingers through hers. Then touching her lips he gave her a soft tender kiss, preparing her, for what was to come. Placing kisses down her tempo to her cheek, down to her sweet lips again as he took her with his tongue, while his hands moved over her skin, tracing around her ribs to the waist of her pants. Sliding them back up, he lifted the shirt over her body. before unclipping her bra, as he brushed his thumbs across her nipples, feeling them as they perked with each caress.

_"So beautiful MaKayla. Such a passionate woman."_ Jackson whispered.

Hearing a cry escape her beautiful mouth from his words, he kissed her again, this time roughly with more force as MaKayla felt her body heat beyond anything she ever thought was possible. Leaning in again, he wrapped his fingers deep into her silky curls. Her mouth opened for him, leaving her to respond with hot passion as her body raised toward his next caress.

Trailing his kiss down her neck, over the curve of her breast to the nipples. Feeling his hunger build, his mouth suckled her nipple, while his teeth teased and tugged, drugging her into his world of carnal knowledge.

Oh she knew he'd be experienced. She just didn't realize her body would feel so ravaged with just his kiss, his touch.

Feeling him unclip her pants, followed by her zipper being tugged, he slid them from her body. Admiring her long shapely legs his eyes wondered upward to her mound that was shielding her folds, her bud from his tongue.

_"I want to taste all of you MaKayla. I want to bring your body to burn with mine,"_ whispered Jackson as he tossed his shirt over his head followed by his pants. Hearing MaKayla's intake of breath he realized too late that he should have shielded her from his long, thick shaft. Looking everywhere she seen mounds and mounds of dark beautiful skin, muscles, so strong, so powerful, that could easily crush her. Lowering her eyes again, she swore he was at least nine inches long and his thickness would barely wrap around her hand.

_"Trust me MaKayla. I am far away from loving you yet. Allow me to seduce you once again. I promise when I slide into you, you will feel pain. Pain that I won't be able to control. But then you feel a warmth, a warmth that goes beyond euphoria."_

Taking her hand, he lead it down his body till she touched the thickness of him.

_"That's it baby. Just feel my length, feel the thickness that will bring you endless pleasure after the pain."_

Lowering his lips to hers again he seduced her in his kiss, and as his tongue trailed a path down her body to her inner things, she squeezed her legs closed against the shudders she was feeling. Gently opening them, he placed them over his shoulder, resting his chin on her mound.

_"What are you doing?"_ she purred out.

Gifting her with a smile instead of telling her, he lowered his mouth and placed a trail of kisses down to her folds. Then spreading them open into a vee, he lowered his tongue and gave her long deep caresses, tasting her silky cream as it flowed. Knowing she was hot, wet and ready he pulled her to the edge of the bed and rolled on a condom. Placing her legs on each side of his hips as he gripped her and slid into her welcoming warmth. God she was so tight. Seeing her eyes go wide as he stretched her a little more, he felt her clench not allowing him inside.

_"Baby, just relax. Let me do the work. I know it's going to be uncomfortable for you, but I promise once we push by your barrier you'll feel nothing but sensual pleasure."_

Feeling her pull away he tightened his grip on her. _"You're tensing baby. Please relax."_

_"I'm scared." _she shivered_. "I can feel you stretching me."_ she cried. _"You're too big."_

Leaning up to her, he kissed her again. Drowning her in his taste, his caress, till she was fully seduced. Slipping further into her, he pushed through her tight folds until he felt her gift that was waiting for him to take.

_"Look at me baby. MaKayla look at me. Tell me you want this. Tell me MaKayla."_ he moaned.

Stroking his cheek as she cried from the pain she was feeling she whispered..._"yes. Yes I want you."_

Hearing her words he gave one hard thrust, breaking through the barrier as she let out a strangled cry and clawed his skin drawing blood.

_"Ahhh... please stop. Stop..._" she cried.

Holding himself deep within her. He kept himself still. Looking into her tear filled eyes, kissing away her pain. Moving just the slightest inch to the left and that's when she felt it. The burning need to move. To bury him deeper within her.

Feeling her hips thrust to meet his he whispered....

_"Are you still feeling pain, baby?"_

_"Mm... just a little, do you think you can move? I can feel your thickness stretching me. It feels so hot... just move..." _she begged.

Jackson tried not to laugh. First she was all... it hurts, it burns and now she wanted him too push.

Pulling himself out, he sank back in as he swore he had reached heaven in her tightness. Thrusting deeper, she felt her body sizzle and burn with pleasure and pain. Oh how his shaft stretched her, plunged her, held and pulled out, as she wrapped her legs around him to keep him in. Feeling a strange aura now as she felt something soar into her. An ache for some kind of release.

Knowing MaKayla was reaching her climax Jackson went wild on her, God such friction from her tight sheath as he felt his body spiral out of control. Both nearing the edge of their climax that would soon be rushing through them.

MaKayla felt her inner muscles spasm as his body jerked against her, releasing his thick hot seed into her, mixing it with hers as their scents caused another wild thrust from within him.

Both still as they tried to capture their breath. Jackson lowered his head onto the pillow, clearing the sweat from his brow. God this had to be heaven. For his MaKayla had given more then her treasured gift. She had given him her love. Something he would protect and nurture for the rest of their lives.

Placing soft sweet kisses across her eyes, nose and lips he whispered...

_"How are you feeling, baby?"_

_"Beautiful. Loved, passionately drained. I love you Jackson,"_ as she cried again for her mom and dad.

_"Hey... come sweetheart. I promise your mom and dad will be home soon. Please don't cry baby."_

Hearing the puppy whine, Jackson reached for it while still embedded in MaKayla. Placing the pup in her arms, it curled under her neck almost as if trying to take away her pain. Even if only for a while. Carefully sliding his shaft from within her he heard her soft cry. Then he seen the blood. Heading into the washroom he filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a washcloth. Bringing it back to the bed he bathed her folds. Clearing away the blood and fluids from her core.

Kissing her inner thigh he looked up and noticed she was smiling with a flush that now covered her cheeks.

_"I want my mom and dad, Jackson. I want them."_ she cried against the puppy's fur as Walker licked her with his tongue.

Lifting her onto his lap he held her against him. Just rocking her with tenderness and care as the puppy lay sandwiched between them.

When her cries had stopped he kissed her head and placed her down. Reaching into his drawer he pulled out a long black t-shirt and helped her slip into it. Then taking her by the hand he tried to walk her into the living room as she hissed.

_"I'm sorry Jackson. I'm so sore and stiff." _she said as the tears filled her eyes again.

Sweeping her up, he carried her to the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"I'm sorry I had to move you, baby. But if your uncles come here and you were in my bed, that would be it." he said trying to make her smile. "Just think of my ass baby. It would be full of bullet holes. Then where would you grab when I make love to you?"

MaKayla released a little laugh.

"That's my girl. I'm going to make us dinner. You just enjoy Walkers company."

Kissing her head he walked into the kitchen.

tbc...


	4. Solve and escape

With night falling over New york, Sheldon and Adam were still trying to work with the clues they had been given.

"Come on Adam. how hard can it be to decipher a clue this small?" asked Sheldon.

"Err... maybe we are looking at it the wrong way. What if it's two words? Or three? said Adam. "The suspect said he was playing a game with us. So let's play it his way."

Writing the letters on the board Sheldon and Adam continued to scramble them. Shifting the A over with one of the C's followed by an E, Sheldon recognized the one word as Aces.

"Aces Adam. One of the word is aces. I'll call Mac and let him know we're close."

Flipping his cell to call Don, Sheldon seen him walk through the door.

"Do you two have anything yet?" asked Don.

"So far we've ciphered one word. Aces." said Sheldon.

"Aces? Questioned Don as he looked over the files of officers that were forced into retirement.

"I've got it... yelled Adam. "Crazy. Crazy is the other word."

Don thought about it, then it clicked.

"Officer Gavin Moran. He was my mentor. He had a son he protected named Hector Vasquez. He was in a gang called the Crazy Aces.. Mac and I had to force Gavin into retirement because of his involvement with the robbery case." said Don. "I'm going to head over with Danny to Gavin's home. You and Adam try to locate the son. Take to the streets and ask the street kids if they know of him and where he might be."

"We're on it Don." said Sheldon as they left.

..................

On the streets of New York Sheldon and Adam questioned several young kids. Then they came across Lance Kendall.

"Hey... are you cops?" he asked out of breath.

"We are detectives, why?" asked Sheldon.

"My name is Lance. I need help. He's crazy. He killed Rhonda and he kidnapped two detectives and he plans on killing them. He has two other that are helping him. Hurry you need to come with me." panicked Lance.

"Calm down. Just calm down. I need you to start at the begining." said Sheldon.

Walking over to a table by the Cafe, Sheldon and Adam sat down with Lance.

"Okay Lance. Start at the begining."

"Okay... Hector Vasquez. He has a vendetta against two detectives. One is Mac Taylor, the other is Don Flack. He said they forced his father into retirement after they found out he hid evidence in a case against the Crazy Aces. Hector feels he owes his father for protecting him. So he made plans with myself, Rhonda and two other Crazy Aces members."

"What are their names?" asked Sheldon.

"One is Jason Freemount. The other is George Redgrave. They stole the van that we placed the two detectives in."

"How did you get them into the van?" asked Sheldon.

"We chloroformed them. The woman was easy. She went down quick. So George and I carried her from the house. We placed her in the waiting van that was against their back door. Jason was the one who drugged detective Taylor from what Hector told me they wrestled down the stairs and into the dining room. It took almost six or seven minutes for the chloroform to work on him. Once they were both in the van we took off."

"Where did you put the Taylor's?" asked Sheldon.

"They are in a storage facility. I'll take you, but you need to hurry. Now that Hector knows I left, he'll either kill them or take them somewhere else with George and Jason." said Lance.

Getting up from the table they rushed to the unmarked unit calling Don on the way.

..........................

Back at the storage facility, George and Jason finally arrived inside where they seen Rhonda dead on the ground.

"What the hell man?" yelled George.

"I need you two to help me drug the Taylor's again. Lance took off to tell the police what we did. We have to get out of here." said Hector in a panic.

"Shit man. Are you fuckin' crazy. That detective is insane. I still have damn bruises all over my body. I think we should just leave them and go. Cut our loses." said George.

"Waving his gun like a madman, Hector said...

"The next one that tells me they are leaving. Dies. Now get the fuckin' chloroform."

"Fine... but you make sure you have that damn gun pointed at that detective." said George as he grabbed the chloroform from the bag. Nearing the door, Hector opened the little window.

"Detective Taylor. I need you to listen too me. I'm going to unlock the door and you are going to cooperate with me. If you fight or attempt to escape I'll shoot your wife like I did Rhonda. Understand?" asked Hector.

"Yes." Mac hissed.

"Good, my two guys are going to drug you. You are going to let them. If you fight or struggle I will kill your wife." Hector said again.

Mac knew something must have gone wrong if they were being moved. Knowing this may be their only chance for escape Mac decided to allow himself to be chloroformed. He knew how to hold his breath while they covered him and fake his sleep.

Hearing the door click, Mac pulled Stella against him and held her. Leaning down he said...

_"Just hold your breath baby. Allow them to think you're out."_

Giving her a kiss for strength Mac watched as they neared their side, feeling the cloth cover their mouths they passed out.

"That was easy man. We should have thought about doing that earlier." said George. "Funny how a man is willing to cooperate when his wife's life is at stake."

"Just move them into the car out back. Place him on the floor in the back and her on the seat. Now... move." said Hector.

"Well you're going to help me lift him, aren't you. the guy is heavy," said Jason.

While George headed out back with Stella to place her in the car, she waited till he opened the door. Then she pushed him in slamming it against his legs.

Hearing George scream, Hector left Mac with Jason while he ran out and checked on him.

Knowing this was his chance, Mac gripped Jason by the neck and held him in a choke hold knocking him out. Then locking him in the storage unit, Mac took off out the back to save his wife.

....................

Stella knew the screams would bring the others running. Getting into the front of the car she started the ignition and seen Hector coming toward her. Stepping on the gas, she placed the car in reverse as Hector fired his gun grazing her neck. Feeling the need to pass out from the chloroform and bullet wound she felt someones hands wrap around her and pull her from the car.

Then the world went black.

tbc...


	5. Safe and Warm

_"Stella... baby. Hold on sweetheart. Please Stella. Hold on."_ whispered Mac as he rocked her while holding his hand over her wound.

Hearing the sirens in the distance he prayed it was the team as he pulled Stella closer to his heat.

_"Sweetheart... I know you can hear me baby. You need to stay with me. You can't leave me like this Stella. I love you. You need to live for our baby. Come on sweetheart, answer me." _Mac cried as he smothered her face in his kisses.

"Mac... Mac..." yelled Don.

"Call 911. Hurry... Stella is dying." cried Mac. "I'm losing her Don. Please God, don't take her."

While Don called dispatch, Danny arrested the guy in the car. While Sheldon checked the pulse on the other suspect who was trapped under the wheel of the car.

"This one is dead, Don." said Sheldon as he rushed back over to check on Stella. "Mac... let me see her. Mac!" yelled Sheldon.

_"No... don't touch her. It's too late. She's gone. She's gone Sheldon."_ Mac said with heart breaking cries.

"Okay Mac. Just let me see her, please." asked Sheldon as he pried Mac's hands away from her.

Checking for a pulse, Sheldon found one weak but steady. "It's okay Mac. She's breathing. Just calm down." Sheldon told him as he applied more pressure to her neck wound.

"Mac... there's one missin'?" yelled Danny.

"He's in the storage unit. I locked him in." Mac yelled as he wrapped his wife back in his arms. Stroking her hair he continued to rock her. _"Just keep holding on sweetheart. Don't give up on me or our children."_

Hearing the EMT's pull up Don flagged them over.

Nearing Stella's side, they Checked her pulse and other vitals while covering her wound. Then loading her onto the stretcher they rushed her to the Ambulance.

"I'm going with her Don. Call MaKayla. Have her meet us at the Hospital." yelled Mac.

With the Ambulance pulling away. Don called Jackson.

....................

Meanwhile Jackson was caressing MaKayla's arm when the phone rang. Reaching over the couch to answer it he said...

"Hello."

"Jackson... it's Don. You need to get MaKayla over to the Hospital. Mac and Stella have been found."

"Are they alive?" asked Jackson with concern.

"Mac is fine. Stella has a bullet wound to the neck. Just get her here." said Don.

"We're on our way."

Hanging up the phone Jackson removed his pup and woke MaKayla.

"MaKalya. Wake up baby. We need to head over to the Hospital. Your mom and dad have been found."

"What? They found them? When?" asked MaKayla.

"Just now. Your mom is being rushed to the Hospital with a bullet wound to her neck. Your father is with her." said Jackson helping her up.

"Ow... damn I'm so stiff. God help me I'll never make love again." groaned MaKayla.

Jackson laughed.

"Sure you will, baby. Cause I plan to marry you one day soon and I expect lots of babies." he teased. "But in all seriousness. The more we make love sweetheart. The less pain and stiffness you will have." said Jackson as he helped her to the bedroom.

....................

Back at the Hospital, Stella was rushed into the trauma room while Mac waited outside.

"Daddy... oh God daddy. Oh... you're safe." cried MaKayla as she squeezed the life out of him.

Looking up at Jackson. Mac wondered what he was doing with MaKayla.

"Daddy, how is mom? How is she daddy? Uncle Don said she was shot in the neck." cried MaKayla.

"We don't know yet love. She's in the trauma room." Mac said as he continued to eye Jackson.

Releasing herself from her fathers arms, she noticed the glare he was given Jackson.

"Daddy... you know Jackson. Um... daddy? Um... he's my boyfriend. Has been for almost a year now."

Mac turned his glare onto his daughter.

"He's what?" Mac hissed.

"He's my boyfriend daddy. We love each other. I plan on marrying him one day soon. Please say you're not upset daddy." cried MaKayla as she took Jackson's hand.

Pulling her in closer, Jackson leaned her against his chest as he watched the tick in Mac's cheek deepen. Letting Mac know that he had no intention of releasing MaKayla.

Still not breaking eye contact Mac asked...

"Do you love my daughter? Or is she just a stop till you find the one that is?"

Jackson was getting pissed. He could feel his temper surface.

"No. I love her, I already know she is the one. Now let me ask you a question detective. Would you be asking me this if I was white?"

Jackson knew Mac would say no. He knew that Mac wasn't prejudice. Jackson just felt the need to make Mac feel as uncomfortable as he was making him with his interrogation.

"No son. It wouldn't. I love my daughter and would never deny her choice she makes. But as her father, it is my job to make sure that the one she falls in love with is the right one." said Mac.

"Agreed and understood, sir." said Jackson.

Reaching out his hand to Mac he took it.

"Just one more thing son. Stop calling me sir. Mac is fine, for now."

Nodding his agreement, MaKayla wrapped her dad in her arms again.

_"Thank you daddy."_ she cried.

_"As long as you're happy sweetheart. I approve."_ said Mac.

"Excuse me, detective Taylor." said the doctor.

"Yes. How is my wife?"

"She's going too be fine. Both mother and child are doing good." said the doctor.

"Thank God. Can we see her?" asked Mac.

"Of course." said the doctor. "Room 312. Just take the yellow elevator to the third floor."

......................

When Mac, MaKayla and Jackson entered the room. MaKayla and Jackson watched as her father rushed over to the bed and fell to his knees, while kissing his child over and over that was still protected within his wife's womb.

Feeling the tears sting his own eyes. Jackson seen Stella bring up her hand to stroke her husbands hair.

_"Sh... don't cry Mac."_ she whispered. _"We're both right here with you. Sh..."_

Turning his head to face his wife he cupped her face. Coming just a whisper away he sighed out...

_"I honestly thought I lost you." _said Mac._ "I thought you were taken from our life. I've never felt such pain and emptiness. I love you sweetheart. Love you so much."_

_"Sh... I know Mac. I love you too."_ whispered Stella once more as she looked at her daughter wrapped in Jackson's arms. Smiling she said...

"It's about time you two came out of the closet."

"You knew mom? How long?" asked MaKayla as she neared her side with Jackson.

" Oh for about three months now." said her mom. "I stopped by your school one day. I thought we could do lunch. But alas, you were wrapped in a very heated kiss with Jackson."

"You knew sweetheart? Why didn't you tell me love?" asked Mac who's pain had turned from grief to suspicion again.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Mac. It was not my place to tell you. That was up to our daughter to share with us." as she pulled him into bed beside her.

Laughing, they turned when they heard the gang walk in.

"Now this is picture perfect," smirked Don. "Glad to have you both back. You had us scared Stella."

_"Sorry. It wasn't my intention to get shot. Um... Don. Did I kill Hector?"_ asked Stella.

"Yeah." said Don. "You did Stella."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." said Stella. "The other two are in custody?"

"They are Stella. All except for Lance. He was the one who informed us where you were. He wanted no part of it after Hector killed Rhonda." said Don.

"What about Gavin?" asked Stella. "Was he upset when you informed him about Hector?"

"Gavin isn't to well Stella." said Don. "He found out he has prostate cancer, he's terminal. He thinks this is why Hector may have done this."

"Oh God. How long does he have?" asked Stella.

"The doctors gave him four months." said Don.

"Anyway..." yelled Danny above them. "What the hell is Jackson doing with his arm around our little girl Mac?"

"Yeah... what gives Jackson?" teased Sheldon.

Wrapping MaKayla closer to his back he said...

"Love man. Love is what gives. I love MaKayla Taylor and if I have my way about it she'll be my wife in a few years. Ain't nothin' you or you, or you, can do bout' it." laughed Jackson.

"Ya' hearin' this Mac?" asked Danny. "You can't tell me you're gonna let him take our baby. Say it's not true boss?"

"Sorry Danny. It looks like our little girl is all grown up." smiled Mac.

"Damn. Fine. But ya better take good care of her." said Danny. "Else we'll shot you in yo..."

"In my black ass?" he laughed. Yeah... I know."

Hah... good. As long as we got that straight. It's time for us boys to protect the next Taylor." said Danny as he walked up to Stella and placed his head on her tummy.

"Hurry outta there bud. Your uncle Danny wants to play with ya."

Stella laughed as Danny felt the kick.

"Whoa... it a boy. We got ourselves a boy." laughed Danny.

Everyone shook their heads and laughed.

"Anyway guys. We should go." said Sheldon. "The Taylor's need some alone time."

"Alright. We're still on for supper Sunday, right Stel?" asked Danny.

"Mhm... night boys."

"Night Stella. Love ya." they all said as they walked out the door.

"Mom were going to get going too. You and daddy need some making up time. I love you both." said MaKayla as she kissed them.

"We love you too, sweetheart. Be good." said Mac.

Watching as they left the room. Stella said...

"I think we are about to lose our little girl Mac."

"You know what love? I think you're right."

tbc...

**........................................**

**Thanks for the review:)**


	6. Euphoria

On the way home from the Hospital MaKayla and Jackson stopped off and grabbed some Chinese to take home. Opening the door MaKayla noticed the gift that Walker had left Jackson. Laughing she said...

"Looks like Walker is angry at you for leaving him alone."

"Ahh... not again. Walker you know where the doggy door is. Daddy always leaves you newspaper out on the balcony."

As the pup listened he lulled his head side to side. No longer able to resist MaKayla picked him up and snuggled him as he licked her face happily.

"You're alot of help baby. I'm trying to train him and you're spoiling him. I can see who is going to be doing the disciplining in our home." Jackson teased.

"In our home? You mean we won't be living in this lovely place?" she teased.

Placing the food on the table Jackson walked over and swept MaKayla up in his arms. Carrying her to his room he whispered...

_"My wife will have a proper home with a picket fence and flowers lining a garden."_

"Aww... sounds lovely. Now all you have to do is find yourself a wife." she snickered.

"I already have one in mind. She's saucy, spicy and beautiful. Already she has stolen my heart." said Jackson as he layed her across his sheets and removed her pants.

_"What are you up too? I'm still to tender to play. Please Jackson."_ She purred out as he kissed her calves sending a heat of lighting through her soul. Exploring her mouth he savored the texture of her, stroking her tongue aggressively as he probed for the deepest taste of her sweetness.

MaKayla felt she would die from the sensual pleasure he was feeding her, he was leaving her ravaged, yet he hadn't even started his assault on her body.

_"Touch me MaKayla, explore my body. Take what is yours." _Jackson whispered as he allowed her to become accustomed to his body.

Cautiously bringing her hands into play she moved her fingers over his shirt releasing the buttons as she exposed his beautiful muscled chest. Then bringing down her lips she traced her tongue over his flat masculine nipples listening as he groaned in pleasure. Allowing her to become more bold with her exploration of him.

No words were spoken between them. For none were needed. All they both longed for was to feel.

Lowering herself down his stomach she skimmed her teeth over his crotch as he groaned for a second time, leaving MaKayla to know that her touch was fueling him for more. Feeling her fingers unzip his pants he felt her slide them off and drop them on the floor.

Jackson knew what she was going to try and do. He knew that it would be somewhat painful for him as she tried to become accustomed to his size and thickness within her mouth.

Watching as she stroked her fingertips up and down his length, he could see the passion filling her and as she lowered her lips he seen her bring out her tongue and touch the tip of his head.

_"Christ."_ he screamed in his mind as he bucked up off the bed. Looking up at him MaKayla could see the dangerous fire in his eyes.

Had she done that to him? Had she made him burn with need? Feeling more bold she opened her mouth wide and placed her lips around him, using soft gentle strokes that were killing him.

Plunging her mouth a little deeper onto him he felt her teeth scrape against his shaft, leaving him to groan out as he gripped her hair.

_"God baby, your lips feel so warm and wet."_ Jackson said as she took him almost to the hilt before gagging.

Thinking she would stop, Jackson was surprised that she tried again and again, until she was plunging with deep strokes as her throat muscles relaxed allowing her to take him in deep.

Not wanting to expel his seed into her mouth he flipped her over and spread her legs wide to accommodate him and as she waited for the pain, as she held her breath, she felt him attack her core with his mouth while his tongue played gently between her folds.

Tightening his hands around her hips holding her still, she felt the pulsing pleasure take her up and over her first climax.

_"Jackson! I want you inside me. Please Jackson."_ she begged as the shivers and tremors flowed through her.

_"Sh... just let it happen baby. Just let me take you there."_

Lowering his mouth once more, his tongue flicked maddeningly against her bud as his fingers slid deep inside allowing her wetness to surrounded them.

_"Jackson!"_ MaKayla cried again as she felt her body straighten like a bow before convulsing in pure pleasure when her orgasm exploded within her.

Caressing his way up her silken body he reached her mouth, plunging his tongue in with burning need while he entered her heat. Feeling her stretch wide as his length filled her completely.

Muffling her cry with another drug dueling kiss, MaKayla felt the violent flames of his thrusts all through her body leaving her seizing in her tremors that surrounded her.

Jackson whispered tender words in her ear while cradling her quivering body within his arms. Slowing his rhythm till he felt her walls clench against his swollen shaft that was filling with his seed.

Seeing MaKayla so lost in her rapture forced him to give her more, but no longer able to fight the silky wetness that surrounded him, he called out a grunt as the orgasm shattered them both into a world new beginings and new life.

Both emotionally spent. Both sensually drained from the passion they shared. Jackson gently layed her back down and held her in his arms till her shivers slowed.

"I love you baby." Jackson whispered.

"I love you too," MaKayla cried.

"Hey now... what's with the tears?" asked Jackson.

_"I could always remember my parents telling me, that when you made love with the man or woman you are destined to be with. You see euphoria. That everything aligns and builds for a new future to begin. I felt that Jackson. I felt euphoria. I can honestly tell you that it's a place I never want to end."_

Watching her teardrops fall from her eyes, Jackson kissed them away as he whispered... _"I promise you baby. That it never will." _

Wrapping her closer to his powerful body, MaKayla was finally drugged into sleep by his warmth.

tbc...

**....................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**


	7. Passionate fires

Back at the Hospital Stella decided she wanted to check out. She needed time at home with Mac. It had been a very trying day and all she wanted was her own bed in her own home.

"Mac... I want to go home." said Stella. "Can you please speak with the nurse?"

Looking at the time Mac noticed it was already 12:30 in the morning.

"Are you sure love?" asked Mac. "Your release time is at eight love, that is just seven and half hours away."

"I know Mac. I'd just feel more comfortable at home. I can't sleep here. Please!" she asked a second time.

"Okay love. I'll be right back." said Mac as he left the room.

Knowing she was now alone. Stella gripped the bed and rolled herself on her side. Then using the bars for leverage she pulled herself up.

"Oh... can you get any heavier little one. You are pushing the limits with mommy's womb." cooed Stella as she stroked her tummy.

Waddling to the bathroom she changed into her clothes and combed her curls. Coming back out she Mac with her coat.

"Does this mean we get to go home?" smiled Stella.

"It does love. Now get your beautiful body over here." winked Mac as he slid her arms through the coat. "Let's go love."

Heading out the door Mac flipped his cell and called for a cab. When they arrived at home Mac walked her upstairs, leading her to their bed.

Reaching his hand up he placed it in her hair sensually sliding the curls away from her neck. Then moving himself closer she closed her eyes in passion as she felt his warm breath whisper...

_"So beautiful Stella. So intoxicating."_

Stella could feel her body begin to ache in need as he tenderly rained little kisses across her neck, grinding herself closer to his already thick shaft. Stella raised her hands above her head he sensually bit down on her swollen nipple through her silken bra.

_"Ah... Mmac."_

Hearing her soft cry of passion left him wanting to take her swiftly, but if it took every last ounce of strength he had, he would make this night special for them. Sliding his hands down her body he brought them to rest on her waist, then pulling her up into a seated position he unclipped her bra letting it fall onto the floor.

Carefully laying her back down he began making love to her with his hands. Caressing, stroking, petting each and every inch of her. Watching in pleasure as she tossed and bucked upon the bed.

Mac could see her body glisten as each touch became more meaningful then the last.

Then he felt it, her first climax that built up quickly leaving her to cry out.

Caressing her anew, he stroked his hands inside her legs opening them, exposing them to the cool air that filled their room. Stroking his hands deeper up her legs as he neared her seeping core. Cupping her as he caressed her with his palm while his fingers twirled her bud.

Drowning in her husbands touch, Stella could hear her own soft sweet sighs filling Mac's swollen heart.

Knowing he was pleasing her in every possible way let him know he had made the right decision in going slow. Lowering his head he took her with erotic caresses that shuddered her every nerve, every crevice as the passion overtook her again.

Stroking his tongue in little circles he teased her with seduction leaving her lost in sea of fiery warmth. Inhaling her beautiful scent, Mac could hear her calling to him, telling him that she needed his touch there.

Watching her now as she twisted her fingers within the sheets. Mac lowered his head, spread open her folds with his fingers and slid his heated tongue up her bud, watching as the emotions built once again on her face.

Gripping his fingers into her hips he held her still as she poured herself into his mouth. Drinking with greed the only thought Mac had was he needed more from her. He needed her writhing in throws of ecstasy.

Tracing his fingers where his tongue had been he slid them deep within her core. Then laying his tongue back her bud he lashed her fevered strokes leaving her to release his name in flames of passion.

_"Maaaac"_

Barely able to breathe from the pleasure, he knew he had her nearing the erotic point of exhaustion.

Sliding his way up her silky wet body he neared her mouth.

God how she could smell her scent upon him, driving her with a need to taste herself within his kiss.

Crushing their lips they dueled. Tongue against tongue, nipping, suckling, basking in the scent that was her and her lover combined. Such erotic taste that blended together in their love.

Mac could no longer wait. He needed her to become one with him again and as she felt his shaft near her core, as she felt the first few inches of her husband she could no longer logically think.

God he was so beautifully thick as she could feel her walls stretch to accommodate his size.

Feeling her body open to accept him, he pushed forward a few more inches watching for any signs of pain he may be causing her or their unborn child. Seeing only ecstasy and passion he slid deeper into her until he was buried within.

"So beautiful and tight Stella," as he could feel her walls kiss his shaft in pleasure.

Laying still so he wouldn't lose his edge, he looked into her eyes and caressed her teary face.

_"Tell me those are tears of love Stella. Tell me that I'm pleasing you in ways that you thought never existed."_

Stella wanted to speak. She wanted to tell him that he was more then passionate, but she couldn't. Not when she was feeling so much erotic pleasure.

Mac knew she was drowning anew in their passion. Wrapping his fingers within hers he raised their hands above their heads and as his lips touched hers he moved with deep sensual strokes inside her.

Both nearing the edge of their orgasm he gave her one last deep plunge as she tightened her legs around his waist clamping her walls tightly around his shaft. Leaving them both to climax in endless throws of ecstasy.

Still wrapped deep within her, he never wanted to release the passion they had just shared. Forming one last coherent thought he whispered......

_"I love you Stella."_

_"I love you too Mac... but I don't want you to slip out of me."_ She whispered.

_"I don't want to slip out of you either love. But we need to make you and our child comfortable."_

Releasing himself from her heat she sighed deep as he pulled her into the spoon position and snuggled her right under his neck.

"Better love?"_  
_

"Mmuch."

Pulling his wife in closer Mac placed the pad of his fingertip on her tummy where their child lay nestled, then tracing the words...

_'Daddy loves you."_

He felt his child ripple before coming to rest against the palm of his hand.

tbc...

_................................................................_

_**Thanks for the reviews :)**  
_


	8. Happy Birthday MaKayla and Brandon

**2 months later...**

With life returning to normal for Mac and Stella they decided to host MaKayla's surprise 18th birthday party.

"Stella, sweetheart. You need to sit down. You are due any day now." complained Mac.

"Oh stop worrying. I'm fine. Believe me, our son wouldn't interrupt his sisters party. I have no intention of delivering today Mac." tsked Stella.

Hearing the knock at the door Stella waddled her way toward it. Opening it she seen Danny and Don.

"Whoa... look at ya' Stella. Are ya' sure you're not carryin' an hot air balloon in der?" laughed Danny.

Punching him in the arm, he hissed.

"Damn Stel. It was just a joke, touchy ain't we?" said Danny as he rubbed his arm.

Walking into the living room Danny and Don seen Mac blowing up balloons. Laughing like a loon Danny choked out...

"blowin' yer hot air around again boss. Just don't know when to shut it, do ya'?

Giving Danny his most sinister glare he said...

"bout time the clown got here. Too bad he's not funny." said Mac.

"Ooo... a dis from the boss man. Ha... gotta love it." laughed Danny again.

"Sit down and blow Messer." said Don.

Reaching for some balloons Danny started blowing them up while Don hung the banners for Stella.

"Hey Stel! You think the baby will interrupt on MaKayla's birthday? Don asked.

"What is it with you and Mac? The baby will not be coming today." said Stella. "Gee... now if you excuse me boys, I have a cake to ice."

With Stella in the kitchen Don said to Mac...

"What do you think Mac?" asked Don.

"I honestly think it will be today. I mean she is already two days late." said Mac. "She was also complaining of back pain last night."

As Mac was about to say something else he heard his daughter and Jackson come through the door.

"Dad? Mom? Where are you guys?" yelled MaKayla.

"We're in here love." yelled her dad.

Walking into the living room MaKayla seen the place decorated.

"Aw... thanks you guys. It looks great." she cried as she hugged her dad and kissed his lips. "Where's mom, dad?"

"She's in the kitchen icing your cake. So you have to stay out here." smiled her dad.

Climbing off her fathers lap she sat down on Jackson's.

"I think you should keep those hands at your side Jackson. That's our little girl you are holding." said Don as another knock was heard.

Getting up to answer it, MaKayla seen her uncle Sheldon and Adam with gifts.

"Aw... for me uncles? I feel so spoiled." she said as she embraced them.

Walking back into the living room they heard Stella scream.

"Was that mom, dad?" asked MaKayla as they headed to the kitchen.

Opening the door they seen Stella bent over the counter. Looking down they seen the puddle.

"Oh God mom. You're in labor," said MaKayla as her father rushed over.

"Stel... sweetheart. Are we... now?" asked Mac.

"Yes... she hissed out. Oh God it hurts. Why can't I ever time these right?" she huffed.

"Okay love. Let's get you to the Hospital." said Mac as he guided her.

"No... stop. Just lay me down. I feel the head Mac. There's no time."

"Ha... deja'vu, eh Mac? Looks like we're all gonna be dads again," snorted Danny. "I'll call 911."

Jackson asked...

"What does he mean, again?"

"When I was born, it was in this home with all my uncles around. Mom always told me the story of how they helped bring me into the world. It was really funny. Especially when they got to the Hospital and the nurse asked who the father was. They all said in unison... me. Leaving the nurse confused." said MaKayla as she bent down and held her moms hand.

Coming back with a handful of towels Danny passed them to Mac along with a sheet. Spreading it over Stella's legs, Mac slipped off her pants and looked.

"I see the crown love. He's right there." said Mac.

Climbing in behind her, Don leaned her against his chest while Danny caressed her tummy and Sheldon helped Mac.

"Okay Stella. I need you to push." said Sheldon.

Baring down with a loud shout she felt the babe slide out into Sheldon's waiting arms.

"Aw... there we go. Hello little guy. You sure are heavy." smiled Sheldon as he wrapped him in a clean sheet.

Opening his eyes, the babe gave Sheldon a wide yawn before arching straight as a bow.

"Here we go mommy," said Sheldon. "Guessing his weight I'd say between 9 or 10 pounds."

"Aw... look at him mom. He's so handsome. Just like daddy. Oh... I want one now," MaKayla cried.

Everyone looked at MaKayla.

"What? Well I do. Can we Jackson?" she winked.

Mac and the boys gave Jackson a look of pure evil. Feeling the anger in the room raise by degrees he said...

"Um... in a few years MaKayla. Once we are married and you're done College."

Looking up at the boys and Mac, he noticed they were smiling.

"Good job Jackson." said Don as they heard the sirens.

Running to the door Mac let the EMTs inside. After assessing the mother and child they lifted them onto the stretcher. Heading out the door everyone followed with the boys leading the way once again to the Hospital.

In the back of the Ambulance Mac whispered to his wife...

"What are we going to name our little miracle this time, love?"

"Brandon Michael Taylor." she smiled.

"I love it sweetheart," said Mac as they pulled up to the Hospital entrance.

Following the EMTs inside Mac went with Stella, while the family waited upstairs.

"Hey kiddo. How does it feel to share yer' birthday with your brother?" asked Danny.

"It feels great uncle Danny. I'm so happy for mom and dad. They really need this after what they've been through." said MaKayla.

Nodding their agreement the team couldn't agree more.

..................

In Stella's room Brandon was nursing on his mommy's breast, while his little hand wrapped securely around his daddy's finger.

"Such a miracle Stella. He's perfect. All the way down to his tiny little toes." cried Mac as he kissed his little hand, followed by his wife.

"I think he's just about done Mac. Did you want to get the rest of the family in here?" asked Stella as she covered her breast.

"Sure love." Mac replied as he left the room.

Nearing the waiting room he heard the boys and MaKayla laughing about her birth.

"Okay guys. You can come meet your new addition." smiled Mac.

Walking into the room everyone gathered around the bed. Reaching for her brother, MaKayla held him close to her heart as she said...

"Hello litte bro. Looks like we share our bond already. Do you know why?" she asked. "Cause it's our birthday little bro. So... Happy Birthday to the two of us Brandon. I love you."

Smiling with tears the family knew that over the next few years things would once again change. They also knew amongst that time a wedding would be brought to light, along with new grandchildren to love and nurture.

I mean... after all, this is the Taylor's. Right?

**End.**

Thanks for reading the third series on Times-up. Join us next time when we see MaKayla plan for the biggest day of her Jackson's life. Their wedding.

.....................................................................................................

To all those who were reading, thanks. To those that left reviews. You all rock.

See you soon,

lovlyangl.


End file.
